


[Fanvideo] they cast us as the villians

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, Multi, Politics, Polyamory, Underdogs, you find a cause and you serve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: There is war and Lucian sons (and daughters) die to save the kings only one, the rich ones in the capital. Crowe, Nyx and Liberius try to hold together against the world, the politics for whom they are only tools.





	[Fanvideo] they cast us as the villians

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

  
**Fandom:**  final fantasy 15 kingsglaive

**Music:**  Josh Ritter - Lillian, Egypt

**warning:**  someone gets run over by a car, character death, pills, some flashing lights

**additional warning:** politics, not really a happy ending

 

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/Ff15LilyOfTheVally)

 

I dedicate this  
to all those who did not live  
to tell it.  
And may they please forgive me  
for not having seen it all  
nor remembered it all,  
for not having divined all of it.  
— Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn

 

  
"You own everything that happened to you. Tell your stories. If people wanted you to write warmly about them, they should’ve behaved better."  
— Anne Lamott, Bird by Bird: Some Instructions on Writing and Life

 


End file.
